Condiciones
by apoloni18
Summary: te ha rechazado, y el rencor que guardas es insoportable...tanto que quieres odiarla así que espera la oportunidad, espera pacientemente una oportunidad para que la hagas sufrir...porque se lo merece (capitulo único) (Ymirx Christa)


bueno hola de nuevo

he aqui otro fic (capitulo unico de una de mis parejas favoritas (YmirxChrista)

espero que les agrade =D

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

**CONDICIONES.-CAPITULO UNICO**

* * *

Levantas la vista mirando el techo de la habitación

Es la cuarta vez que lo haces

Suspiras con lamento recordando lo sucedido hace unas semanas con ella

Aun no puedes creer que todo siga igual

Aunque no te sorprende si después de todo es ella

la rubia te rechazó de la manera menos dolorosa posible casi pidiendo perdón por no poder corresponderte

Pero ya te imaginabas esa respuesta aunque en el fondo querias creer que eras correspondida

Aun ahora te preguntas es que estabas pensando en ese momento para soltarlo todo de golpe…

la verdad es que ya no resistias mas estar en silencio

-Ymir que crees que estas haciendo ahí sola.-levantas la mirada para ver a Christa que viene acompañada de Sasha trayendo los alimentos.-ven y ayúdanos de inmediato

Casi ries ante su demanda

Aun asi no puedes evitar mostrar una mueca de fingido disgusto y cumplir su mandato

-porque tan gruñona.-reclamas mientras le quitas uno de los sacos, te das cuenta de que pesan mucho.-vaya esto dobla tu peso.-dices con gracia.-me sorprende que no te partieras.-agregas

Ella te mira con enfado viendo como Sasha se rie por lo bajo

Te gusta sacarla de quicio no?

Es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos

Una pequeña adicción sin importancia

Aprovechar cada oportunidad como esta lo vale

Es divertido e ironico que todo sea como siempre

Lo piensas

Ahora mismo lo haces

Estar asi con Christa como si nada, después de que te le confesaste, es raro, por un momento imaginaste que si te rechazaba desde ese momento todo cambiaria, ya no seria lo mismo su relación de amigas pero es como siempre

Como lo recuerdas

A ella le da igual

Es increíble no?

Ella es increíble…

Es una pena que no te haya aceptado

Lo piensas cada segundo

Pero que mas querias?

Si es una suerte de que sigas viva, de que estes dentro de las murallas y que no te vean como el enemigo, es demasiada suerte que sigas a su lado después de todo lo que ha ocurrido

Es mas de lo que te mereces, demasiada buena suerte para alguien tan miserable, pero debes mantener tu faceta de siempre

mientras preparan la cena puedes ver a tu rubia que te mira de reojo

Conoces esa mirada de preocupación

Es astuta a su manera

Se da cuenta de que a veces te pierdes en tu mundo

Aunque es algo fácil de darse cuenta ya que eres evidente a veces sentándote en un rincón alejado del grupo mientras tienes la vista perdida en ningún punto en particular

-todo bien?.-pregunta acercándose

La ignoras un momento

Y es que tu egoísmo es mucho mas fuerte, lo sabes

La estas empezando a odiar y es que en el fondo no aceptas aun su rechazo

-claro que todo bien.-respondes con una media sonrisa.-sabes que no me siento cómoda en grupo.-susurras, eres sincera y ella lo sabe, te mira y asiente viendo que no es alguna mala excusa

Aunque no es como si no pudieras engañarla

Ya lo has hecho tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta

-te hago compañía entonces.-su petición es tentadora

Pero hoy no tienes ganas

Esos gestos

Esos detalles como el de ahora (que se preocupe por ti)

Te está haciendo odiarla mas

-dejame pensar.-respondes divertida fingiendo una mueca pensativa y socarrona.-gracias por la oferta pero paso.-notas como te mira extrañada y es que definitivamente esta es la primera vez que pasa algo asi.-ire a caminar un rato a solas.-te excusas indiferente para que ella no sepa nada

Pero lo sabe

O al menos eso crees

Ella es inocente pero no idiota

Sientes el frio viento acariciar tu rostro

Ya estas alejado del grupo

Puedes ver la fogata a lo lejos, te quedas quieta incomoda por lo que sigue rondando por tu cabeza

Intentas alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente, pero no puedes

Necesitas verla sufrir por rechazarte

Es estúpido

Que estúpida eres

Tu misma te das cuenta del sin sentido de tus pensamientos

Como si ella se mereciera sufrir

Alguien como Christa no merece algo asi

Te das cuenta?

-me lo meresco.-susurras a la noche

Te mereces que te haya rechazado

Ahora lo sabes, no…siempre lo supiste

Lo frágil que eres y lo vil que puedes llegar a ser

Como si ella tuviera la culpa de no poder corresponderte

Sabes que no es su culpa y aun esa idea de que tiene que pagarlo sigue dando vueltas alrededor de ti

Incluso estas pensando como hacerlo

Si

Ya tienes varias ideas

Que deprimente no?

-todo bien?.-escuchas una voz detrás de ti

No es Christa

Bien que hubieras querido que fuera ella

Pero no, solo es alguien que se le parece

-Ariadne.-susurras el nombre de la chica

La rubia del grupo de Sasha que esta haciendo el papel de acosadora

Aunque no es que te moleste

Sabes que es una buena vista a tus ojos

Esa silueta atractiva

-porque tan sola superior.-remueves la vista un tanto ante la novata que te mira divertida

-me sienta bien estar a solas.-respondes apenas

No esta de mas decir que ahora por unos momentos tus pensamientos han cambiado

Al final de cuentas eres egoísta no?

Para que negar tu naturaleza

Negar tu forma de ser

Si tienes la oportunidad hay que aprovechar

La chica en cuestión parece estar extrañamente obsesionada contigo sabra dios porque motivos

Seria una lastima no ser capaz de calmar tus instintos

Saciar un poco tus ansias y calmar esa necesidad

al final de cuentas eres una persona que usa a todo el mundo a tu manera y a tu beneficio

entonces deberías hacer eso mismo

lo sabes no?

Aprovechar

…..

Fue mas fácil de lo que pensabas

Realmente está obsesionada contigo

Te relames los labios mientras esperas con tranquilidad sentada en tu habitación la hora indicada para hacer una visita furtiva a la zona de los novatos, esencialmente a la habitación de la rubia acosadora

Ella ha aceptado ser usada

Asi que no habrá remordimientos

Aunque no es como si lo fueras a tener de todas maneras

-Oh Ymir realmente el frio esta inclemente.-sacudes tus recientes pensamientos viendo como Christa empieza a tiritar de frio mientras se queda sin su chaleco y casi a velocidad luz se tira sobre su cama y se tapa sobre sus frazadas, enrollándose en el proceso

-pareces una oruga.-comentas entre risas cosa que hace que te miré de mala manera.-mmm...que no fue un buen dia eh?

-nada, todo bien.-responde.-pero sería perfecto si dejaras de molestarme mas seguido.-reclama molesta.-a veces te excedes un poco no.-vuelves a reir recordando lo sucedido con Sasha

-dejame pensar.-meditas un poco.-lo haría pero que me ofreces a cambio

-como puedes decir algo asi!.-vaya que te gusta esa expresión de molesta que pone, realmente es tu pasatiempo favorito

Pero ya es hora de que lo reemplaces

Por otro más placentero

Mas egoísta

Pero que te permita ya no odiarla tanto

Asi es….odias que te guste hacerla enfadar

-ok lo siento.-susurras apenas poniéndote de pie, dándote cuenta de que ya es hora de la cita con tu nuevo hobbie.-lo pensaré.-agregas.-saldré un rato a meditarlo, al rato te lo digo

-espera a donde vas.- pregunta un tanto curiosa

Pero no sospecha nada

Perfecto

Solo esta preocupada

Eso es bueno

-ya te lo dije.-sigues el juego.-necesito aire libre para pensar bien lo que me dices.-ella sabe que no es cierto pero tampoco se da cuenta de lo que realmente estas por hacer

Asi que no hay problema

-bien…-dice renuente mostrando una mueca de extrañeza.-pero ten cuidado de que te pillen a estas horas afuera

-vale.-

Sales silente mientras dudas un poco en cada paso que das

Pero luego piensas que ya es hora de dejarte de estupideces

Es mejor hacer lo que uno quiere y no privarte

Si tienes la oportunidad tienes que aprovechar

….

Ha pasado varias semanas

Has sentido el ligero cambio

Después de todo sabes que fue buena idea dejarte llevar

Una buena decisión donde todo el mundo ha ganado

Ahora ya tienes otro pasatiempo favorito y el anterior ha quedado olvidado

Los rumores ya han corrido

Todos sospechan que tienes una relación con la recluta novata

Aun te preguntas si es que te pudieron ver entrando a su habitación o es que fue por lo bulliciosa que es Ariadne en la cama

Dada las opciones es mas probable la segunda

Y ese rumor ya ha llegado a Christa

Aunque a decir verdad ya lo sospechó desde la primera vez en que saliste y no volviste a dormir

Pero ella actua como si nada

Todo esta como siempre

No…no es verdad

Esta mejor

Ya no la odias porque dejaste de molestarla

Al final todo fue tan simple

Te ries de tus propios pensamientos mientras estas echada en la habitación esperando la hora para volver a salir donde Ariadne

Bostezas sintiendo que estas esperas son de lo peor

Debe ser la ansiedad

Sacudes la cabeza y giras la mirada cuando escuchas como la puerta se abre

Es Christa

-buenas noches.-saludas curiosa viendo como entra

No te contesta

Ladeas la cabeza en señal de confusión

Normalmente siempre escuchas una agradable respuesta

-mal dia?.-preguntas extrañada viendo como pasa de largo sin nisiquiera mirarte y te da la espalda

No es como si nunca la hubieras visto enojada

Pero esto parece ser diferente

Pero Por que?

Meditas quieta intentando pensar si estaría bien insistir en saber que diablos le ocurre

Pero no es una buena idea

Ta solo te quedas mirando como es que esta sentada en silencio con la cabeza gacha

Te recuerda a ti misma cuando te pierdes en tu mundo

-Christa?.-la curiosidad te gana.-todo bien pequeña?.-

Silencio

No te responde

Parece ignorarte

Es algo que no habias visto antes

-es verdad?.-por fin la escuchas decir, pero su pregunta sale como un susurro rasposo y tu no entiendes de que va el tema

-verdad?...-repites.-verdad que…

La vez levantar la mirada para enfocar sus ojos en ti

Y puedes notar como están de inexpresivos e indiferentes

-los rumores…-

Tardas un momento en darte cuenta de que esta hablando

Abres los ojos de la impresión

Y te rascas la mejilla sin saber muy bien que decir

Y es que no estas entendiendo muy bien

Se supone que ella sabia de la relación que tienes con Ariadne desde el primer dia

O no?

-te refieres a…

-a la novata y tú.-completa la frase mientras sigue mirándote fijamente

Ahora es cuando piensas que esto va de broma y es que no puedes creer que te este preguntándote eso

Se supone que lo sabe

-ehm…muy bien creo que estoy algo confundida.-te dices a ti misma casi riendo.-

-no me estas respondiendo.-reclama

Parpadeas un tanto no pudiendo ser capaz de reconocer ese nuevo tono con el que te esta hablando

-te refieres a los rumores sobre Ariande?.-ella asiente apenas

No

No puede ser que no lo sepa?

Pero si asi lo fuera no te lo estaria preguntando

Ella no es de hablar de estos temas

Te levantas de golpe hasta quedar sentada entendiendo lo que esta ocurriendo

Y dándote cuenta que en realidad ella no tenía idea hasta ahora

pero que mas pistas quería

Si te estas yendo casi interdiario en las noches de la habitación sin regresar a dormir

-si es verdad.-respondes como quitándole importancia.-aunque bueno no se que tipo de rumores son los que están circulando por ahí

-dejate de bromas.-susurra.-hablo en serio

Esta enfadada?

-de verdad nose que tipo de rumores están hablando…sabes que no converso con nadie.-dices pensativa.-bueno con casi nadie

Desvía la mirada mientras niega con la cabeza

Parece que busca la forma en saber que decir y no hacer

-tu y ella.-se detiene un momento.-están en una relación o algo?.-

Oh vaya problema

Te estas dando cuenta de que en realidad no sabia nada del tema y que recién se esta enterando de tus escapadas de la realidad con la novata

-si algo asi.-contestas encogiéndote de hombros y es que no sabes muy bien como definir.-lo siento pensé que te habias dado cuenta.-agregas sonriente quitándole seriedad al asunto.-eh bueno la señal de que no regreso a dormir como que es muy ovbia

no debes ser seria con ella

las cosas entre ustedes no pueden llegar a ser de otra manera

Dejaria de ser divertido

Ella parece sonreir

-yo…yo creí que te ibas a caminar.-dice confusa.-que lo que me decias era verdad

-no puedes ser tan ingenua.-respondes, pero ves la expresión en su rostro y te hace dudar.-e..en serio?

-asi es.-asiente.-p...porque no me lo dijiste

No sabes que responder

-cierto.-te tomas la cabeza casi arrepentida, aunque estas lo estás fingiendo.-buena pregunta…nose…a decir verdad nose.-eres sincera, y es que no sabes muy bien.-estas molesta?

-n..no no.-ella niega con la cabeza.-s..solo debiste decírmelo

-claro claro.-te autoregañas mentalmente.-vale creo que ya te aclaré la duda del supuesto rumor

Asiente levemente

La miras de reojo pensando en que tal ves no la conocías tan bien como creías

Pensaste que no era tan inocente e ingenua

Pero cualquiera se daría cuenta

Claro…cualquiera menos Christa

La próxima ves debias ser mas directa y menos sutil en estos temas

-vale ya es hora de irme.-susurras de repente fijándote que ya es momento de ir a visitar a a la novata.-

No te responde

Sigue ahí sentada

De nuevo con esa expresión de ensimismamiento

Incluso estas dudando de que te haya escuchado lo ultimo que dijiste

-la amas?.-

que?

Te das la vuelta incrédula por la repentina pregunta que sale de los labios de la rubia

Ahora ella cree que no la escuchaste y te vuelve a repetir esas dos palabras

Menuda pregunta sin sentido que lanza

-tu que piensas.-respondes indiferente

Esperas pacientemente la respuesta

Esto podía ser divertido dependiendo de lo que podrias escuchar

Es hora de hacer un juego

La miras detenidamente

Estudias su gesto dubitativo y su mirada perdida

Aunque son nuevas expresiones que rara vez viste, quieres saber si la conoces bien, tanto asi que estas intentando adivinar que va a responder

Será otra pregunta…

O alguna afirmación sin sentido

Un reclamo tal ves….

Pero porque tendría que reclamarte?...

Acaso en el fondo quieres que muestre algún estado de celos o algo por el estilo?

Es posible

No puedes engañarte

No sirve

Al menos eres sincera contigo misma..pero no va a reclamarte

Entonces como no puede reclamarte esa opción queda descartada

La vuelves a mirar detenidamente

No puedes ser capaz de descifrar su expresión desencajada

Eso es raro

Nunca la habías visto así

Entonces no sabes que te va a responder

-dímelo tu.-dice por fin.-por eso te lo pregunto

Ocultas tu sonrisa y es que no sabes que responder

Pero debes decir algo

mmm…

-divertido.-susurras tan despacio que no te escucha, solo te ve mover los labios pero te sigue con la mirada exigiendo una respuesta rápida

Parece impaciente

Molesta?

No..no

Eso es lo que quieres creer

No te dejes engañar por ti

Ya has perdido una vez….

-vale te lo digo…-no…no seria divertido soltarlo asi nada mas.-pero me vas a creer?.-agregas en tono serio, exigiendo de que no haya dudas en tus palabras

-no entiendo porque estas diciendo eso.-espeta de mala manera.-lo dices como si fueras a mentirme.-reclama.-lo piensas hacer?

Escondes tu mirada triunfadora sonriendo al techo

Y es que te esperabas una reacción asi

Ni mas ni menos

…vaya después de todo si que la conoces

-c..claro que te voy a decir en serio.-no importa la respuesta que le digas, sabes que va a dudar

Y te lo va a cuestionar

-no la amo.-respondes con la verdad cerrando los ojos mientras lo dices, fingiendo que tus palabras no son mentira, pero lo haces tan mal que la duda en ella crece

Está empezando a crecer

Pero no sabe que eres sincera

Estas disfrutando ver su expresión de duda y molestia

Esta molesta porque piensa que la estas mintiendo

Cuando no es cierto

Ya habias olvidado que bueno se sentía molestar a la rubia

Aunque a estos niveles si que era jodidamente divertido

-estas mintiendo.-

Te esperabas esa respuesta

Esas palabras

-no.-afirmas la verdad que ella no cree.-te estoy diciendo la verdad

-no...no lo estas.-sentencia firme

Te mira enojada y hastiada

Esta molesta

Bien molesta

-como puedes decir que miento.-finges tu tono dolido soltando esas palabras vacias.-estoy hablando en serio…yo no la amo.-reafirmas

Ella no te cree

No es ironico?

Tal ves uno de las pocas verdades que has soltado en tu vida

Y la persona mas importante en ella no te lo cree

Es divertido

Que fácil puede ser engañarla

Tanto que casi es aburrido hacerlo pero lo vale

-no..no es verdad lo que me estas diciendo!.-reclama levantando su suave voz.-por una vez en tu vida dime la verdad y deja de mentir…

Oh…oh

Pero si lo estas diciendo

Sus ojos azules se enfocan en ti con intensidad abrumadora exigiendo la mentira que quiere oir y que piensa que es verdad

La estas engañando muy bien

Que divertido

Sigue fingiendo y engáñala como siempre

desvía la mirada, cambia tu expresión del momento a una de desconcierto…

Quédate callada un momento

Intenta levantar la vista para verla pero cuando estes haciendo el intentó vuelve a agachar

Y engáñala

Ves lo fácil que es?

Ella entonces está convencida que la próxima respuesta que tú digas va ser la verdadera

Pero no

-lo siento.-te disculpas.-tienes razón…la verdad es que la amo.-lanzas tu mentira cual veneno y ella te lo cree

Puedes ver en sus ojos

Te está creyendo

Que divertido

-v…veo.-responde contrariada de si misma.-

-no quería decírtelo porque me conoces.-que fácil es engañarla.-me cuesta ser sincera

Perfecto

Que buen final acabas de hacer con esas últimas palabras

Lo sabes

Suspiras por lo bajo admirando tu obra

-bien, estoy contra el tiempo.-agregas.-ya me tengo que ir

Lo has hecho bien

Ya te has divertido suficiente

-ten cuidado.-te dice apenas pero no sonríe

Tu asientes levemente

Asi es Christa

Buena gente con los demás

-mentirosa.-

Te detienes un momento

Y es que lo que acabas de escuchar te ha desencajado por completo

No sabes si ella acaba de decirlo o fue tu imaginación

O solo es algo que acabas de escuchar en tu cabeza

Te preguntas si fallaste en algo

Algun gesto equivocado

Algún error

Lo repasas en tu mente mientras sigues ahí quieta en la puerta

-de que hablas.-respondes por fin mirándola divertida y es que la situación lo amerita.-

Ella te devuelve la mirada dolida

Como si quisiera que no estuvieras actuando como lo estás haciendo ahora

-estas mintiendo.-vuelve a repetir y entonces te das cuenta de que no lo habías imaginado

-crees que miento?.-parpadeas un momento siguiendo tu perfecta actuación.-…donde está la mentira?.-preguntas casi riendo

Sabes que te atrapo pero también te das cuenta de que sigue dudando

-no lo se.-

Te ríes de nuevo sintiendo triunfante

Que divertido

Es divertido no?

-no lo sabes?.-repites sus propias palabras con burla.-vale me tengo que ir, no sigas pensando cosas sin sentido

-tu sabes que mientes.-la escuchas susurrar y ladeas la cabeza fingiendo no entender.-yo no se dónde está la mentira….pero tu si, podrías decirme?

-deja de imaginar cosas.-respondes como si nada

-tu sabes que mientes.-vuelve a repetir y tu niegas levemente con la cabeza

Te has equivocado

Ella te conoce un poco más de lo que crees

Y como no iba a hacerlo

Después de todas las cosas que han pasado juntas

Ambas pudieron morir hace buen tiempo

Era una suerte que estuvieran vivas y en esta inusual conversación

Tantas situaciones junto a Historia

Y cada momento junto a ella sigue siendo lo mejor de tu vida

-…estas mintiendo pero si no quieres decírmelo está bien.-agrega fingiendo una sonrisa.-lo sabes…no me importa siempre estaré de tu lado

Esa ultimas palabras te afectan

Ya las has oído antes

Era lo que te hizo dudar de los sentimientos de ella

Por esa última frase que te lo dijo más de una vez pensabas que eras correspondida

Pero no es su culpa

Asi es ella

Buena con todo el mundo

Entonces ya no dudes con esa frase

Ya no deberías dudar…pero no lo puedes evitar

Tu pequeña esperanza apagada por el rechazo vuelve a chispear

Quiere prenderse de nuevo

Lo sientes no?

-lo sé, se que estarás a mi lado no importa que.-respondes con un dejo de agradecimiento porque sabes que ella a diferencia tuya no es de mentir

Puede que oculte verdades pero no miente

No es como tú

y ahora te mira expectante

Tus palabras no son lo suficientemente gratificantes como pensabas

Claro y como va a ser si tus actos no son los mejores

Te preguntas si eso importa, y al final te das cuenta de que si

De alguna forma sientes que debes retribuir esa confianza extrema que te ha dado

Se lo debes

Al menos deja de actuar por un momento como tú misma

-vale me has pillado.-te sinceras algo incomoda porque no estas actuando como quisieras.-no la amo, ni nada por el estilo

-entonces porque…-se detiene avergonzada de seguir

La observas como desvía la mirada insegura de que decir

Parpadeas un tanto mientras que contienes la risa entendiendo que es lo que quiere preguntar

-no es necesario que la ame o si?.-preguntas como si nada

-c..cierto, pero yo…entonces es verdad los rumores?.-

-si.-asientes aprensiva.-cumplió mis requisitos y expectativas.-añades divertida

No importa que tan bizarra pueda ser la situación entre ustedes

Tú sabes que debes tomarlo sin mucha seriedad

si, es lo mejor

No puedes dejar que tomé ese rumbo

Podría ser peligroso y no lo vale

-de que requisitos hablas.-

Arqueas una ceja en señal de confusión

Y es que deberías ya estar con la novata en este tiempo y no estar escuchando este tipo de preguntas de parte de tu amor platonico

-ya me esta esperando.-susurras como si nada.-vale mañana te lo digo si?

-no…-ella te niega a salir sin responderle.-dimelo ahora.- exige mientras se pone de pie

Apartas la vista un tanto incomoda porque la vista es demasiado buena

Christa parada con su camisón blanco de cuerpo entero, la parte del uniforme que esta pegado al cuerpo y que se hace a medida

Demasiada belleza como para no perder la cabeza no?

Asi que si has estado con ella todo este tiempo y jamas has llegado a tocarla debes estar orgullosa

Es lo mejor que has hecho

Puedes estar orgullosa de eso

Y lo estas

Pero no importa que tanta voluntad férrea tengas

Nunca es bueno tentar a la suerte

Menos si se trata de ella, parada ahí desnuda

Y tu conteniendo unas ansias físicas que deberías estar saciándolas en este momento con la novata de turno

-se me hace tarde.-te vuelves a excusar con tu tono amable, ese tono que hace que Christa se haga un lado no importa que le digas y ahora esperas el mismo resultado

-solo respóndeme eso…y puedes ir con tu amiga.-emites una mueca de disgusto

Pero no puedes no decirle que no

Nunca lo llegaste a hacer

Si ella te pediría que te lances a morir lo harías sin dudar

Si eso la haría feliz

Entonces estaría bien

-bien.-asientes cerrando el trato.-es simple solo tengo 3 condiciones.-son solo 3, no eres exigente.- primero tiene que amarme.-exclamas repasando mentalmente tus propias palabras, no sabes porque pero de nuevo vuelves a recordar el momento de cuando te rechazo.-la segunda es que quiera hacerlo, yo no la estoy obligando como se rumorea.-si, bueno esa condición prueba que no eres alguien tan detestable.-y la tercera es obvia.-exclamas sin decir mas

Es que es muy evidente y simple

-cual es.-ella pregunta

A veces te olvidas con quien hablas

Ella no es de entender dobles sentidos o cosas a medias

-que yo quiera hacerlo.-respondes

Bien eso es todo

Necesitas salir de ahí

Ya has cumplido con su capricho

Tienes que irte antes de que se le ocurra pedirte otra cosa

Porque sabes que tendrías que hacerlo

La odias

O mejor dicho quisieras odiarla

Ahora sabes el control que tiene sobre ti

-espera por favor.-escuchas atrás tuyo

Te lamentas no haber sido rápida

Te lamentas que ella suliqué

Que no te deje ir

-y yo cumplo tus condiciones?.-

Abres los ojos de la impresión

No lo puedes creer

Te preguntas si es de verdad lo que acabas de escuchar o de alguna forma tu cerebro lo acaba de inventar en un intento de tomarte el pelo

Pero te das cuenta que no es nada de eso

Ella realmente te acaba de preguntar

Te tomas la cabeza negando levemente

Sintiendo que el momento de ahora es el más raro que recuerdes

-estás loca?!.-respondes como si fuera obvio.-sabes que no reúnes las 3 condiciones.-la risa quiere ganarte y no evitas poner una mueca casi divertida pero al mismo tiempo te lamentas en silencio

Es una pena no?

Sabes que la vida es una porquería y no se puede tener todo lo que uno desea

Así que está bien

No hay porque deprimirse

Ni estar lamentándose

-pero yo si cumplo.-

Un escalofrio recorre tu cuerpo mientras que giras el rostro con una expresión desencajada, te quedas observándoa intentando analizar la situacion, de ver en que diablos esta pensando ella

Pero no puedes

Te estas confundiendo

Estas entrando en pánico y tu ansiedad aumenta

Puedes escuchar los latidos de tu propio corazón

-que?.-preguntas apenas

Ya no estás pensando bien

Y es que muy dentro de ti sabes que se está presentando una oportunidad

Pero ella tiene el control

Siempre lo tendrá

Deberías rebelarte al menos una vez

Este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo

-yo cumplo con las condiciones.-vuelve a repetir

Y tu cerebro parece querer desconectarse porque no puede soportar

No puedes soportar

Ella está teniendo el control

Poco a poco y no te has dado cuenta

No que la empezabas a odiar?

Verdad que no es cierto

-no, no lo haces.-niégale la posibilidad

Niégale el control

-si…si lo hago.-

Quieres que se calle

quieres gritarle

y decirle que "diablos estas haciendo"

tantas preguntas que se acumulan pero ninguna sale

tan solo el breve silencio hace su aparición

-tu no me amas.-dices casi en confusión de tus propios recuerdos

De como ella se disculpó arrepintiéndose de no poder corresponderte

-si lo hago.-responde

Te cuesta respirar

Sientes como tus piernas pierden fuerza y quieres caer

Ya no sabes que es lo que te mantiene en pie

Esto ya ha dejado de ser divertido

Ya no lo es

-no…-repites

Te niegas a esa posibilidad

Ya no puede tomar el control

Pero la chispa de tu endeble esperanza quiere quemarte

En verdad te ama?

Lo acabas de escuchar

Deberías estar feliz

Tanto que no podrias ser capaz de hablar

Y eso es lo que esta pasando

-no entiendo.-agregas ocultando tu emoción.-desde cuando

No te responde de inmediato

Sino que parece indecisa

Como si no quisiera decirlo

Esta avergonzada

Es una imagen realmente hermosa

Ver a la rubia que te quita el aliento con esa expresión tan encantadora

Bueno la vida no es justa

Y no lo tiene que ser

-no lo sé.-responde por fin

Es sincera

Puedes notar en sus ojos que no sabe la respuesta

Pero no esta mintiendo

Es una pena

Porque quieres que sea una mentira

Bueno

No importa como se estén las cosas

No la tocaras

No la amaras

Es injusto que ella no sufra ni un poco

Que siempre tenga el control

Y tú estés tan sumisa

-vale.-suspiras un poco para retomar tu expresión indiferente de siempre, esta vez te ha costado demasiado volver a recuperar la lucidez.-entiendo eso quiere decir que también quieres no?.-ella no te responde y desvia la mirada en señal de que es verdad, en otra ocasión te reirías de ella pero ahora es diferente.-bien son solo dos condiciones cumplidas

No te entiende

Te mira dubitativa

Esta desesperada

No tiene el control

Aunque no sabe que lo tiene

Ahora esta bloqueada por no poder tener algo que no sabia

-p..pero…no entiendo

-la tercera no depende de ti.-susurras como si nada.-es mi decisión

Bien si todo lo que has escuchado de ella es verdad

Entonces ella estará sufriendo por tu respuesta

y ahora debe estar preguntándose porque

Esbozas una mueca de ironia

No iba a ser fácil

ella no sabe que hacer y esta en silencio

Mirándote sin saber que decir o que expresion poner

Se siente derrotada

La perdedora de una batalla que siempre tenia en sus manos y no se dio cuenta

Y aun asi... aun podria ganar

Pero no lo hará

La conoces demasiado bien

ya no seguirá preguntándote

pero todo puede cambiar asi que tienes que pensar friamente

-bien.-te acerques y le remueves el pelo en un intento de hacer desaparecer la extraña tensión en el ambiente.-ya me voy

Aun puede ganar

Es mejor no correr riesgos

Por primera vez te estas saliendo de su control

Rebelde a tus propias emociones

Te mereces esta victoria

Es muy costosa pero lo vale

Ella merece sufrir

Al menos un poco

Solo un poco

-por que?.-escuchas su pregunta insistente otra vez

Justo cuando estas saliendo

-porque que.-ahora estas hastiada

Ya es demasiado

Porque sigue insistiendo?

-porque no se cumple la tercera condición?.-

-porque no quiero.-respondes simple.-no quiero

-No me amas?

No debes perder la calma

No importa que pregunte o intente hacer

No puedes permitirte que tu victoria no quede sellada

Vamos puedes hacerlo

Hazla sufrir!

-no tiene nada que ver con el amor.-susurras sincera y es que es la verdad.-esa no es la condición, si así lo fuera no estaría con la novata.-

No puedes ser más clara y directa y esperas que te comprenda

-pero entonces no tiene sentido.-ella replica entre molesta y furiosa.-si me amas…si realmente me amas entonces que te detiene

Esta actitud de Christa es nueva

Esta molesta

Enojada

Dolida

todo al mismo tiempo

-simplemente no quiero.-ni tú te lo crees

En realidad te mueres por tocarla

Ahora que sabes que ella te ama

Deberías estar arrinconándola casi con desesperación y que tus labios devoren su boca mientras arrancas su camisón ansiosa por poder verla desnuda

Pero no lo haces

Y es que no debes perder

Eso es lo que te detiene

La sensación de victoria

De que al menos alguna vez tuviste el control

O mejor dicho te zafaste del de ella

-no tiene sentido…-vuelve a repetir ansiosa

Parece no querer creerte

Y es que no encuentra lógica en tus palabras y tus acciones

-no le busques la lógica.-susurras triunfante.-no la hay, así que ya olvídalo

Se queda callada

Con la cabeza gacha

Se ve tan mal

O eso es lo que quiere hacerte creer

Y está funcionando

-ya entendí.-responde vencida.-ya debe estar esperándote.-agrega con la voz cortada.-ten cuidado de que no te vean

-deja de hacer eso.-repites molesta

Está llorando

Y eso no te gusta

Te desagrada

No da con ella

-deja de llorar.-repites molesta

No tienes la culpa

No te sientas culpable entonces

-lo siento.-rápidamente se limpia con sus manos.-lo siento….perdón.-se excusa evitando tu mirada.-anda ve te está esperando

Ya no necesitas mas

O mejor dicho ya no soportas mas verla asi

Es por eso que rápidamente sales de la habitación y cierras la puerta y te dejas caer de espaldas apoyada en la entrada

Está llorando por ti

Pero eso era lo que querias no?

Hacerla sufrir

Entonces ya debes dejar de pensar

Pero que te detiene... la culpa?

Pero si tú no tienes nada que ver

O es que piensas que no debería de sufrir

O ya ha estado lo bastante lastimada

Entonces te das cuenta

Ella te ama…

Entonces los rumores de tu relación con la nueva la debieron golpear tan fuerte

Tanto que se negaba a creer

-no.-te repites

"Ella no es asi" piensas

Pero sabes que es verdad

Niegas con la cabeza mientras te pones en su lugar y te imaginas

Como seria si te enteraras que ella tiene una relación con alguien

Todo se vendría abajo

El solo pensar que ella estaría en brazos de alguien que no seas tú te vuelve loca

Harias una estupidez

Matarias al sujeto en cuestión

no lo soportarías

y Christa lo esta soportando

lo esta haciendo por ti

porque ella es asi

Pero eso no significa que no le este doliendo

que no se esté muriendo por dentro

Puedes escuchar sus sollozos verdad?

Ta solo pegando el oído a la puerta puedes escuchar su llanto

-maldita idiota.-aprietas los puños

La estas maldiciendo viendo como no puedes controlarte

Ni tu voluntad te ayuda

Simplemente abres la puerta y vuelves a entrar

Ella te mira sorprendida de que estés de vuelta

Se pone de pie de su cama casi con torpeza

Y sintiéndose pillada vuelve a limpiarse sus ojos vidriosos para que no estés molesta con ella y sepa que está llorando

-ehm….olvidaste algo?.-pregunta sintiéndose tonta por la situación y avergonzada por verse tan frágil ante ti

Ella no es asi

Aunque lo parezca

-si.-dices apenas.-olvide algo

No puedes evitarlo

Quieres hacerlo

Pero no

Vas hacia ella que no te deja de mirar extrañada

La ves retroceder ya que no te quiere cerca

No te importa

La acorralas contra la pared y no entiende

Menos aun cuando acercas tus labios a los de ella

Te agachas para quedar a su altura y atrapas su boca

Casi de inmediato ella te corresponde

Y emite un leve jadeo al sentir como tu lengua invade su boca

Al final no pudiste ganar

-tú te lo buscaste.-susurras casi compasiva y vehemente ya que el sentir los labios de tu diosa está sacando lo peor de ti

Su aroma esta acabando contigo

Con tu capacidad de pensar

Apenas y estas aguantando las ganas de arrancarle sus prendas

-hasme tuya por favor.-suplica

Esta suplicando

De esa manera

Es imposible

Nadie se puede negar su pedido

Menos si te lo dice jadeando con las mejillas rojas y esa mirada perdida de deseo

Es manipuladora

Si que lo es

La rubia te esta controlando

Pero ella no sabe que tiene el control

Probablemente no se dé cuenta

Asi que aprovecha…aprovecha

Que cuando lo noté no dudes que sacara ventaja

Aunque ya estas atada y presa a la rubia

Pero necesitas la forma de rebelarte

Debes buscar alguna forma

No debes permitir que tenga el control de ti

Pero es difícil pensar en alguna manera de lograrlo

Menos ahora que estas sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo frotarse contra tu ser

Sintiendo su lengua recorrer tu cuello

Si sobrevives a esta intensidad de placer

Deberas buscar la forma

Por ahora disfruta

Disfruta hasta que pierdas la razón

**fin**

...

bueno eso es todo

me encanta mucho esta pareja

y se que a muchos tb

espero que les haya gustado =D

nos vemos

muchas gracias por leer u.u


End file.
